Rumiko Takaharis
Takaharis Rumiko --145, Erinyes Devil Princess, Teacher of History/Occult Appearance Takaharis appears as nothing more than an attractive Japanese woman. However her true form has dark red bat-like wings projected outward from behind her mane of dark crimson hair, her horns rise gracefully up to form a crown over her head and her legs are goat-like and quite hairy. She has a long tail draped down behind her legs with a spade-like, her skin is red hued, and her eyes are yellow and slitted in a serpentine manner. In all aspects she looks very much like the traditional image mortals have of a proper devil. Personality As an Erinyes Rumiko has of a volatile temper coupled with an upbringing that encouraged a rather savage and barbaric mindset against those who had wronged her. However during her time in Modron she unlearned the mindset of her people and trained herself to think in terms of virtue instead of vice. Background Rumiko Takaharis grew up in Malabolge. Her father was a lawyer who belonged to a large firm known as Wilken, Bilken and Nodd, and he ran their litigation department, which frequently conducts affairs when there is a complaint to be filed on behalf of Hell or Heaven. He did well enough to support his family in comfort and style, and Rumiko grew up in his house as a pampered princess of privilege, something of a spoiled Bad Girl who had no greater ambitions for her future than to one day graduate from a university and become a Lawyer to follow in father's hooves. Unfortunately the fates took a rather cruel twist in her case and altered her plans by causing her to fall in love with the entirely wrong sort of person. His name was Halgariel, and he was a minor representative of an embassy paying its respects to their domain, and Durke was proud enough to host him in his castle as a guest under diplomatic protection. RumikoI only chanced to see him by accident, but when she gazed into his eyes it was like staring into the face of her destiny. She really didn't understand what was happening to her then, but it seemed to make perfect sense that she introduce herself and offer to help guide him as a service to her father. She convinced herself that it was nothing more than this. Of course neither one of them ever imagined it would go so far, and who could credit that a Deva and an Erinyes would become so close that they would risk jeopardizing their positions in the relative scheme of affairs. At first her father never imagined what was going on within his house under his very own roof, and at first there was nothing more serious than some casual flirting, some innocent exchanges regarding their relative cultures and backgrounds...stories they'd tell one another until well into the late hours, and then the holding and the cuddling that would follow. It took some time before either of them could work up the courage to be more daring than this, but before she knew what was happening she wanted him so badly, it was like a physical pain to be separated...and inevitably an affair resulted that was quite tentative and very physical...but which grew more and more passionate until they were testing the limits of their physiological compatibility...and that in turn lead to their inevitable exposure under embarrassing circumstances. To say that a daughter of a prominent Erinyes House being caught doing something so forbidden with a scion of the house of Modron caused something of a scandal is to indulge in a grotesque understatement, and it reflected very badly upon Durke, who had allowed the affair to progress to such a level. In very short order he lost his title, position and property and became officially persona non grata in all the official ledgers listing a 'who's who' in Malabolge. Halgariel suffered quite a bit of a loss of face with his own superiors for daring to seduce the daughter of an ally. However Rumiko managed to convince herself that they didn’t do anything wrong by falling in love even though her family suffered from their loss of position. She had two younger brothers whose futures were dashed because of her indiscretion, and her mother was forced to cook the soup bones of imps in order to feed them while her father sank into a deep state of depression. It was all her fault and there seemed little good that she could do about it, and none of her peers would even look at her so she decided to defect, to go with Hal and become a part of his world. Other than being an Erinyes Rumiko had never committed a crime against the clans of the Devas. And Halgariel had perfect grounds to offer political asylum to me, so there was no real reason to deny her an immigration visa. She thought by removing herself from Malabolge that she could lessen the taint on her family. She quickly discovered that many of Halgariel's flock had concerns that her journeying to Modron would stir up hostilities between them and Malabolge but to their astonishment the Masters of her world effectively wrote her off and declared her a non-entity. To all extents her very existence was denied, and thus they could afford to politely ignore her treasonous behavior rather than to acknowledge that it was even possible for an Erinyes to get into heaven. Since it was obvious that she had burned all of her bridges with Malabolge, Rumiko did her best to fit into the society of Modron. However most of Hal's tribe were having none of her. She was too different, too much a representation of the great schism that separated their people. Several times she was humiliated in public, but it just made her all the more determined to prove them wrong, to impress on them that she really was worthy of being Halgoriel's companion. In the end it was not Rumiko who failed the test but rather the elders of Modron. They were too stubbornly hide-bound and stiff-necked to admit that she had proven them wrong about her that she had passed ever test that they ever set for her, and was well on her way to achieving something of a level of near sainthood, having grown to love those tender feelings that Halgoriel himself had inspired within her. But still it was never enough for them to completely ignore her horns, hooves and pointy tail. Try as she might to prove these superficial details to be unimportant and they just kept reminding themselves of everything else that stood between them. In the end she finally realized what a blindly prejudicial bunch they actually were, and what hypocrites they were to preach tolerance and inclusion while holding her race against her. It finally came out that even her love for Halgoriel was not enough to overcome an eon of differences between them, so they parted company and said words of farewell, and she left Modron without so much as a glance backwards and came to live upon the Earth, which is a middle-ground between the domains of Hell and Heaven. She took it upon herself to enroll in a human college and study to achieve a degree as a professor of History, and with her intimate knowledge of the Occult she became recognized by some as an expert on Demonology. She even has several published books that made the best-seller circuit with Barns and Noble. History Rumiko is introduced waking up shuffling to the privy, starting up the hot water for the furo, then going to the kitchen to make coffee only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. This was odd because Takaharis was not used to receiving visitors in the morning, certainly not from the few humans she counted as her friends, and especially not when she discovered that the knocking was coming from the broom closet instead of the patio entrance, so she was immediately on her guard as she yanked it open and saw a form come tumbling out onto the floor of her kitchen. Luckily it turned out to be her cousin Atsuko. Offering her hand to the other girl to help her regain her footing Takaharis asked what she was doing there. Atsuko explained that her sister Morrigar had found out the wearabouts of Ryoga and set her sights on Nerima. Afraid that she was planning something Atsuko asked Takaharis if she could check in on Ryuoga and find out what Morrigar was up to. She would do it but was afraid if she went anywhere near Ryoga her mother would find out. Takaharis had to steel herself against the imploring look in her cousin's eyes. Though kin by marriage more than blood, there was just something about the half Ogre/Oni that made her seem like a younger sister, and Takaharis found her easier to get along with than her actual blood kin, especially on her own father's side of the family tree. so giving in she agreed to drop by Nerima and check it out. Before she could finish Atsuko reached across the table to grasp Takaharis by the face and sensuously kiss her, promising to make it up to her. Takaharis reeled from that kiss as the Ogress rose to her feet. The next thing she knew Atsuko went crashing through the nearest wall, which happened to adjoin the bathroom. Takaharis winced as she heard a splashing noise then sighed. Making her way to Furinkan High School Takaharis studied the unimposing exterior of the building, then extended her senses beyond the normal human periphery, perceiving waves of force and temporal anomalies quite beyond what might be expected for a regular school set on the outskirts of Tokyo proper. Though the walls between worlds was especially thin throughout the whole of Japan (and thus the reason why there were so many paranormal events recorded throughout the nation, and the reason why Takaharis herself had made this country her home away from her home plane of existence). Takaharis was still surprised that she was picking up so much residual trace energy of multi-form patterns. Deciding to conduct a closer inspection of the premises itself she was greeted by the vice principle Choy Omi. Given the number of faculty members who resigned for a variety of reasons he greeted Takaharis as if she were a kami herself come to deliver him from purgatory. After introducing himself Choy asked Takaharis about her qualifications. Takaharis sensing opportunity instinctively went with the flow of events. After hearing that not only was History and Philosophy her major subjects, but that she was a qualified teacher with credentials to teach foreign languages and the arts. Choy felt that she was the fulfillment of his prayers to the heavens. Much to Takaharis surprise Choy instantly offered her a job. Just as she was coming to grips with the gnawing sense that the man was a little too desperate to offer her such employment. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Angelique. Sensing each others outworldly nature the two of them sized each other up in silent approbation. However Angeliques veiled hostility quickly vanished and Takaharis realized she made a spot decision and evaluation that turned up positive results when greeted her with a look of pure benevolence that banished away the unease that had formerly gripped the Erinyes. By this point the Vice Principal managed to regain some composure and everyone introduced themselves. This close up the scent of heaven on Angel was unmistakable to Takaharis, and indeed this blonde haired beauty was well named to fit her station as Takaharis knew just a little too much on the subject of Angels for her own liking. Takaharis should have hated Angel but her smile turned it all around and left the question open on what they might well be towards one another. More to the point, her very nearness was setting Takaharis's blood to racing, and that indeed helped open some curious thoughts about the very near future. Vice Principle Choy was only dimly aware that his presence was suddenly being ignored by the two lovely women standing next to him, but he was uncertain enough about the nature of such things since he was used to beautiful women ignoring him. So to reassert his position in these affairs as well as to finish things before Principle Kuno found out he had the two registered and given their duty assignments. After everything was complete Vice Principal Choy escorted both ladies to the front doors of the building while reminding them to show up the next morning so that he could give them the standard briefing and introduce them to the rest of the faculty. The two were left alone together. There was a slight pause before Angelique ended the silence between them by not only telling Takaharis that she wasn’t her enemy but hitting on her as well. Takaharis was not an easy person to put off guard by first impressions, but she was thrown quite off her guard as she turned to regard this curious demi-human then asked bluntly who she was and what she was doing there. Angel answered by revealing that she fully knew what Takaharis was, but could sense that she had a good heart. The openly flirtatious manner of the blonde biker was such that Takaharis felt her pulse quicken as she could not help admiring both the beauty and spirit of the being that was before her, but still she had enough self-control to ask how Angel knew so much about her. Angelique answered by moving closer intensifying the sensual effect created by her very presence. While intrigued Takaharis tried to dissuade Angel telling her that she might not like the real her. Angel replied that it was for her to judge and then all at once her arms went around Takaharis's waist and she drew her in close enough for their mouths to meet at the mid-way. Takaharis was startled by the kiss, but far from repelled at the blonde's forward nature. If anything it was the fulfillment of her own spontaneous desires, to say nothing of a thrill that sent shivers down her spine as the aura of the stranger met and blended in with her own, creating a kind of electrostatic tension that set their skin to tingling and all other senses to a state of complete arousal. When their mouths parted briefly Takaharis invited Angel to stay the night with her. Angel was about to agree when Pantyhose Taro ran by them with Ranma in hot pursuit behind him. Not knowing what was going on but seeing as how Taro was carrying a pregnant Nabiki Angelique hopped on her raced after them. Promising Takaharis that she would return once matters were settled. Takaharis was left to stare at her passage in blind-eyed wonder before allowing her appearance to shift and distort into her true form, at which point she took to the air under her own power, batting leathery wings in pursuit of her curious quarry. She caught up to Angel as she was performing a spell to find Taro. Angel pulled out her sword and for a second Takaharis half dreaded that the thing would be turned her way, but Angel just needed for her spell. After she discovered Taro’s whereabouts Takaharis asked his she could join. Angel sensing the good in Erinyes asked her to show her true form. Despite her natural caution Takaharis complied. To her astonishment Angelique only looked her over, then smiled and drew the Erinyes into a kiss that caused the latter's head to spin like a top, especially when a tongue flicked into her mouth, causing Takaharis no end of confusion. Takaharis reasserted her illusion and the two jumped on Angelique’s motorcycle. Takaharis threw both arms around the waist of the other girl as Angelique gunned her engine and popped a wheelie, speeding off at such great velocity that the exiled Erinyes was shortly to discover a new definition for pure terror. Takaharis was barely even aware that the motorcycle had come to an abrupt halt save for the fact that they were no longer bouncing up and down over the uneven tarmac. Angel assured the scared Erinyes that the monster was near so there ride would soon be over. Thanking the other woman Takaharis still decided to walk as Angel could move much faster without her. As Angel woman closed her visor and headed off once again at a breakneck speed that seemed worthy of such designation. Takaharis shifted to her true form and beat leathery wings to gain altitude so that she could follow this Angelique in a more leisurely manner, all the while wondering why she was following her. As absorbed as she was with tracing the motorcyclist with the powerfully erotic mystique hanging about her like a mantle, she was not so distracted as to miss the sounds of a distant commotion, and with a shift of her enhanced vision she made out something dead ahead of the trail that looked as if several trees were being torn up by their roots by something massive in the distance. Despite herself she had a sinking sensation that they were about to re-encounter the monster of before and that her new companion was hell bent on confronting the towering beast who could treat tall trees like so much kindling and without a second thought or the slightest hesitation she increased the beating of her wings, attempting to race her friend to the scene of the battle in order to determine the level of threat that they each would soon be facing. After Taro was defeated and they saved Nabiki and her child. Angelique only went a short ways down the mountain before finding Takaharis. Who confronted the paladin in her true form, bat-wings, hooves and reddish skin and all else. Angel was no way put off by her appearance as she was fully aware of the Erinyes. When she asked why she was in Nerima Takaharis explained she had come to check on the welfare of her cousin. As she currently had no place to live Angelique asked if she could explain in more detail at her place. Takaharis woke up the next day to Angelique cooking breakfast. As the two sat down and ate she realized that she knew very little about Angel. So they talked about themselves and explained more about each other such as how they ended up in this time/realm. Eventually they remembered their job at Furinkan High School so as Angel went to take a shower Rumiko headed out into the hallway, intent on a really good cup of coffee. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to find Trudy there. Trudy had come to warn Rumiko about Angelique’s promiscuity. While initially worried that Trudy was a jealous ex Rumiko took her warning to heart as she had learned to restrain my instinctive tendencies towards possessiveness in regards to most humans. Angel greeted Trudy when she came in to she what was taking Rumiko so long. After exchanging pleasantries Angel convinced Trudy to stop putting off telling Carla about her extended stay. Trudy called Carla to inform her of that she was extending her stay. Carla in turn decided to come to Japan. While Angelique was happy to be able to see her again Trudy was more worried about how she was going to explain Angel to her. When Takahashi asked why that would be a problem they told her how Angel used to date Carla’s future incarnate. Deciding to deal with that when it happened the three got ready for work. Angel pulled up just shy of the main school building, drawing the attention of a great many students, who quite naturally were unused to the high pitched whine of such a sleek looking and ultra-modern vehicle upon school grounds. A small crowd started to form when she removed her helmet, allowing everyone to get a good look at her statuesque beauty, which caused more than a few jaws to drop, along with anything else that had been in the hands of the astounded student body. Off to the side, and entering the main building by a different entrance, Trudy commented about how it was about to begin. When Takaharis asked her what she was talking about she told her about the riot that was about to start. Concerned Takaharis asked if she was exaggerating but could already sense a peculiar surge of hormonal interest in the Furinkan teenagers. Her answer came when a group of athletic looking teens approached Angelique with awe in their expressions, even as the Temuvarai turned to regard them, having sensed something more than just admiration in their approach, and too much the hardened veteran not to perceive a cause to be wary of these particular adolescents. The lead of the athletic crew approached Angel and when she introduced herself as the new school nurse. He offered guide her to her office. He continued to insist when she declined. Realizing where this was going she casually depressed a hidden switch and caused a silvery pole arm to telescope outward in both front and back before telling them to leave her alone. Taking that as a challenge the group attacked. Takaharis was about to go help her but was stopped by Trudy as there was no point. After Angel fended off the student’s misguided intentions of "showing her a proper greeting, Furinkan style," which she had no way of knowing was something of a tradition at this particular high school. She was confronted by Hinako who mistook her for some random migrant attacking her students. Trudy’s senses warned her in advance of what was about to happen, but before she could warn Angel Hinako began to drain her. Angelique was too slow in recognizing her peril, yet she braced herself when she felt the sudden pull of life energies being drawn away from her, and she instinctively summoned up a defensive counter-spell that was proof against beings who sucked life energy from their victims, shouting out the words while raising her staff and whirling it in counter-strokes to disrupt the rushing currents. However all at once Hinako canceled out her own spell and ceased drawing in new energies as her adult form became captivated by Angel. Angelique sensed the hesitation and was quick to move, her staff striking the yen-piece out of the hand of her assailant, yet she too felt all desire to go further than this die out from within her as she caught sight of the staggering beauty that was Miss Hinako in her manifest adult phase. The battle ended like that in a mutually declared truce as the two of them gazed at one another in silent mutual appreciation, and then all at once Hinako felt herself blushing, glancing away and feeling demure, which was not at all her normal state of mind, the presence of the blonde stranger gazing at her in such a way that it made Hinako feel all the more like a desirable young woman. As Trudy laughed at the irony of somebody stupefying Angelique for a change a jealous Takaharis remarked that she could see what Trudy meant by her being fickle. Ukyo, Perfume and the others were also astonished as they watched the two seemingly flirt with each other. Hinako explained that the student’s didn’t mean any harm but were just trying to cort her. They were interrupted by Trudy asking Angel to speak with her in private. Given Hinako’s nature Angel couldn’t afford to get involved with her. She also reminded her of Takaharis who all but materialized in the space between the pair and a scowling Miss Hinako. As she introduced herself the four were interrupted by Happosai’s arrival. Happosai, attracted to the new arrival among those cuties he recognized from the evening before, at once threw himself towards Trudy with a cheerful, only to be halted in mid-leap as the redhead stretched out her other hand and caught him by the face, immobilizing him with no apparent great effort. Happosai struggled to free himself from the hand that held him tightly by his collar but with no more success than Hinako as Trudy seemingly ignored him and instead turned her focus back towards the teacher. Happosai regarded her with a wary gaze quite unlike the lustful one he had worn before after she let him go. He then lunged sideways and caught Takaharis napping, indulging a good fondle before the Erinyes had time to blink so much as an eyelash. Furious the Erinyes erupted into a towering rage and for an instant she was sufficiently distracted to permit her illusion to partially slip, revealing to the astonished onlookers just a fraction of her true identity with horns, a tail, ruddy skin and batwings, which was just enough of a glimpse to cause a wave of fear and panic to sweep over them, though the effect was transitory as a moment later she reverted to the appearance of seeming normalcy, leaving many to wonder if what they had just seen were, in effect, the actual illusion. Hinako had turned her coin towards Takaharis but now hesitated with uncertainty, while Angelique moved to the side of Takaharis to calm her down. Takaharis immediately regretted her impulsive reaction, but the damage was clearly done and so all she could do was lamely apologize. Without further adieu Angelique swung her silvery bo-staff and struck the ancient master sidelong, picking him up and throwing Happosai for a very long distance. Trudy turned to the clock tower just before the bell started to ring causing her to realize they were late. Fortunately a now twelve year old Hinako assured them the faculty allows an extra five minutes after the first bell. As she Angel, Takaharis, and many of the student body entered the school. Trudy co-opted Ranma and his immediate companions to help clean up the groaning bodies that yet lay about the field. Takaharis scowled as she took notice of the empty seats in the classroom when she entered at the eleventh hour, this being the third straight class so far that she found less than fully attended. Realizing the students were ditching to check out Angel she became annoyed. Even more so when informed the school disciplinarian Hinako didn’t show up to class either. Takaharis grit her teeth as she thought this over, then glanced out the window of the classroom and softly murmured to herself. Gosukunagi asked her what she was talking about. Introducing himself Gosunkuji added that she wouldn't have heard of him as hardly anyone ever does. When she asked why he answered he just wasn’t that memorable, except to those people who found him amusing. This caused Ryonami to favor him with a hurt and annoyed expression. As she did a quick scan of his Akashic aura Takaharis encouraged Gosunkuji telling him not be quick to put himself down. She then shifted attention away from the his problems to the classes actual subject matter of the day. Gosunkuji seemed bewildered but nonetheless settled back in his seat with a thoughtful look that implied that he was thinking Takaharis's words carefully over, and meanwhile it was left to yet another of the students to answer Takaharis's question by citing page, chapter and passage. Takaharis at once directed everyone to turn to the specified section, but even as she read aloud from the text she was considering Gosunkuji and continued to study his aura confirming that he had actual real potential. She shelved the idea of taking on an apprentice to do her job. When David attacked the school Takaharis with a chibi Hinako-sensei at her side looked on with dismay, as did many other faculty members and curiosity-drawn students. Takaharis instantly recognized David’s weapon as a Kirin's Claw. When Gosunkuji asked what she was talking about she evasively replied that it was something she read about in an old book on artifacts. Ryonami eyed the teacher with a curious expression but said nothing aloud about her own dawning suspicions. She was, however, filing mental notes away to later refer to Nabiki regarding this new teacher. David attempted to exert himself against Angel, but try as he might he could not budge her from the uneasy stand-off of their interlocked blades foiling the intent of one another. More disturbing yet still she did not appear to be exerting herself and indeed gave the impression that she was holding him off without serious effort. As they struggled the two continued to argue about which one of them were on the righteous path. Trudy eventually called her out for merely fending David telling her that he was to dangerous. Angel replied that she did not war with children. This caused Takaharis to speak up stating that while he may be a child he has the power tear this whole place apart and level everything to the ground and clearly he had the mind to. While she was mindful of the danger she still sought David’s redemption. This outraged David as he was furious at her for implying that he his path wasn’t righteous. When she called him out for all the innocents he had hurt he brought up the evils that Japan had done to his country stating that forgiveness can’t be given until the third generation. Seeing that he wouldn’t see reason Angel summoned up her internal power. Seeing that the two were about to unleash the Wind Scar Trudy and Takaharis got everyone out of the area. All at once David made a forward slice through the air, and all at once it reverberated with a shockwave-style explosion that met the upraised blade of Angelique, whose voice was raised in a sing-song chant that was itself completely drowned out by the roar of unquenchable fury that had been released upon her. A backwash wave of force swept out to the sides and bowled over the many rows of students currently standing off on the sidelines at what they had (incorrectly) believed to be a safe distance. The entire campus was rocked by the effect of that explosion...but when the air quieted down once again and the wave had spent itself utterly, giving way to a disturbing quiet...heads looked up to see that Angelique yet stood her ground, her sword still upraised and her person inviolate to any ill effects from the force wave. Hearing the surviving students cheer Angel on upon seeing the testament of her resourcefulness David clenched his sword in hand and seethed with growing fury, not only enraged at the stubborn refusal of Angel to be put in her proper place by the Lord's Chosen but also incensed that her standing against him had just made her effectively into an idol. With that he raised both arms and a sudden detonation of force fanned out from him in a wave of concussive force very different from that unleashed before in that it bore a foul stench and caused many to grip their noses to keep from retching. He then threw himself into another attack, and this time Angelique was not on her best guard and could not move fast enough to entirely avoid it. Her sword did manage to deflect the sideways thrust but she was thrown backwards and off balance as the younger man plunged in and hotly pressed his own advantage. Trudy called out upon seeing her friend and partner beset by her assailant. With growing sense of frustration she cursed her in ability to sense him properly. Hearing her declaration Takaharis was surprised at how powerful the woman next to her was. However her concern quickly shifted back to her semi-divine lover, for Angelique was having difficulty now recovering her bearings as the boy named David pressed home his own advantage Eventually Angelique began to tire of the prolonged battle, the efforts of keeping her guard up proving so taxing that it was taking more and more of her resources. David similarly was starting to get a bit winded from swinging his own oversized blade around, forced to concede to himself in silence that he had never had to go this long in a fight, not even when in training against the monstrous likes of Lord Talon. All at once he rallied the strength to throw her back with the force of his muscles. And then while she was once again momentarily thrown off balance and too tired to bring her sword up to block in time he took a savage sweep at her mid-section and this time scored a telling blow, one that resounded hard against her armor and sent her faltering backwards with a yelp of pain, though had she been unarmored it was more than likely that she would have been cut in half like so much rice paper. Seeing her go down onto her armored backside he raised his sword to deliver a more telling blow. Only for a metal spike to bite into his forearm preventing him from delivering his death blow. Trudy winched as several more spikes went past his head. Growling in frustration at his forcefield she was forced to dive for the dirt and flatten herself as he sent a wave of force flowing from a casual sweep of his blade. Unfortunately the massed student body was gathered directly in line beyond that point. Takaharis did not even flinch but rather hastily raised a hand and erected a barrier with a few quick movements and a chanted word of power. The force wave broke upon it as a wave might a levy on the shoreline, thus preventing needless casualties from being added to the day's already appalling tally. This casual display of a protection field which fanned out to encompass the many students crowded behind her---caught the attention of Gosunkuji, who once again stared with growing apprehension towards this new exchange teacher, whose nature he was beginning to suspect was anything but that of an ordinary human. Observing things from the sidelines Trudy made the idle about how powerful David was comment aloud, much to Takaharis quiet dismay. She became hopeful upon seeing Nabiki start to fight him, but that hope was quickly dashed by Trudy. The destruction of the school had the effect of causing the students to erupt with dismay (rather than the jubilation that they might have felt on other occasions). It also caused Principle Kuno and Miss Hinako to resolve to end their own silent vigil, having so far held back from asserting themselves over the action. Takaharis and Trudy took note of this, but weren’t able to stop as it would leave the students exposed. Rumiko sensed Morrigar’s presence and confronted her just as she was regaining consciousness from being knocked out by one of David’s shockwaves. While Morrigar tried to feign ignorance Rumiko wasn’t buying it and told her to stay away from Ryoga. Morrigar took the hint and scrambled to her feet, but still she paused to glare back at her Erinyes cousin telling her she was a hypocrite who thought she was better because she lived with angels for a while. However their argument was interrupted when they sensed the arrival of Udan. Morrigar instantly realized who it was and fled leaving Takaharis to wonder about that ominous presence that she was feeling. Angel, Trudy and Takaharis convened an impromptu meeting of paranormals at Takaharis's place, informing Lenore, Chloe and Kima about the attack at the school. Though they tried to calm her down Lenore was appalled that she missed it. They were just as frustreated by their inability to put David down until the end. Trudy and Angel finally expained the nature of the Kurustani and the Temuvarai to everyone. With that Lenore bid her farewell as she went to go make her report to Frank, Chloe and Kiima still trying to assure her that it wasn’t her fault. Trudy decided to leave as well since Carla would soon be arriving in Japan. After they left Takaharis didn’t waste any time confronting Angel about her flirting with all of the students. Takaharis though that Angel had slept with all of the patients she had saw. Upon realizing Angel was quick to assure her that that wasn’t the case. Since she how hard it was to home to terms with being attracted to the same sex. Angel wanted to ease that burden in others. With that explained she moved on to assuring Takaharis of her attraction to her. Angel was awakened when she sensed someone near Takaharis’ home. Takasaris tried to get her to stay in bed, but became worried when Angel explained what was going on. Joining her companion the two cautiously made their way to the garden only to find Kuno there waiting for them. Kuno was there to ask Angel to train him. As she considered his request Takaharis noted a remarkable transformation in the manner and bearing of the gentle-voiced woman, who all at once seemed to gain in height and authority as she studied the youth before them. Then much to her surprise Angel agreed telling Kuno to come back to see her in the morning. She was once again surprised when he bowed in thanks and left as she honestly thought he was there just to gawk at them. With that the two went back to be to resume their nocturnal studies. Angelique and Takaharis had their parting of the morning on a sad-but-reflective note. There was no school that day yet the Temuvarai had made a solemn promise the evening before to drop by the Kuno residence and pay her respects to her new apprentice, Kuno Tatewaki. After Angel left Takaharis was summoned by Gosunkugi. Takaharis appeared in her true form in Gosunkuji’s home in her true form looking around she noticed a naked Ryonami in the seal with her. Realizing that she had been summoned by Gosunkuji she decided to mess with the two as she figured out what he wanted. However she quickly became offended when Ryonami came out of her shock and called her a demon. Gosunkuji started freaking out as well when she revealed that he missed a spot in his spell meaning that she wasn’t contained. Calling him out on his shoddy work she offered to teach him. Realizing that she wasn’t there to hurt anyone Gosunkuji asked why she was in Nerima. Takaharis answered that she was there on behalf of her cousin to look after her nephew. Though she didn’t reveal who it was. Sadly before they could go any further Takaharis realized that Gosunkuji also didn’t say the final incantation closing his summoning spell down. Ryonami only had time to call Gosunkuji an idiot before the summoning ring surge to levels of power not previously imagined and all at once the universe within the room was totally upended. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters